


The First Hunt

by ProfessorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demon Mercy, Devil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Spanking, Nightclub, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Young Ana Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: The young Ana Amari is on her way to capture a mysterious demonic creature.





	1. Ana ḥaḥmīk

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings ~  
> This is my first attempt of writing a Fanfiction on my own (Inspired by the Devil Mercy Skin). I hope you will like it. Hehe.  
> The Fanfic is already finished, but the Beta Reader still works on part Two. So please be patient. ^^

It was a Saturday, at a nightclub called 'Mercy'.  
Right in the middle of the dancing crowd stood the young Ana Amari.  
Usually she hated these kind of locations, where some stupid rich kids wasted their money to get drunk from some expensive booze.  
Ana rather preferred quiet places, a good book and her favourite kind of earl grey tea.  
However, one may well wonder, why it was her of all people, standing between those sweaty dancing people.  
The answer was simple. Because of her job, she had to swallow the bitter pill.  
She was still a demon hunter in training, but this was her first important solo mission.  
For 'normal' people this must sound very weird, because not everyone knew about the existence of demons.  
Just a handful of their kind lived here in Kings Row. Most of them originated from ancient hunter families, that had continued their lineage through centuries. Among them, the Amari family was especially well known for their effective ways of killing demons. Therefore, Ana had to be successful tonight, but that was easier said than done.  
She had no clue where she could find her target. The loud music and the smoky red light made it even more difficult to locate someone.  
  
„Where the hell is she?!“, Ana muttered while pushing trough the people.  
  
'And he told me it would be easy to find her... but HOW?!'  
  
Desperately, she tried to remember what her commander had told her a few days ago.  


* * *

  
  
**Wednesday Evening. Kings Row Headquarters. Training Grounds.**  
  
„Uhh, nice blow, Ana! You totally have the best fighting skills.“  
  
After hearing the praises, Ana suddenly charged against her opponent and dropped her onto the ground.  
  
„Wuaaah. Oh shoot... I didn't expected that!“  
  
„Haha, never let your guard down, my friend! You should pay better attention,“ Ana told her after wiping sweat from her forehead.  
  
„Sorry, I'm truly an airhead. Haha,“ the other person giggled.  
  
Before Ana could answer, the conversation was interupted by a grey-haired man walking into the facility.  
  
„Hey, Amari. Can you come to my office for a sec' please?“  
  
Ana suddenly rose from her partner and saluted to the man.  
  
„Of course, Sir!“ she answered and follwed him close behind.  
  
The grey-haired man was better known as Jack Morrison. He was her trainer and also the leader of a hunter organisation here in Kings Row.  
  
She was curious and also a little afraid of what he had to say to her. Had she done something wrong? Ana always tried to be an exemplary student, so it was nearly impossible, that she had messed something up. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
After a short walk, they finally reached Morrison's office.  
Slightly tensed she sat down in front of his desk and waited for the conversation to begin.  
  
„Amari. Please relax. It is really nothing bad. Your face is all tensed up, kid,“ he assured her with a warm smile.  
  
„Ugh... Then what is this all about, sir? Hm... when it isn't supposed to be about me... maybe it is about a new mission or something?“  
  
„Indeed. I think you already know, that you are one of my best students. So... I've decided to send you on your first solo mission!“  
  
Whitin seconds Anas heart started to pound like crazy. She leaped out of her chair with glee and ran over to Morrison to hug him tightly.  
  
„For real?!! Thank you thank you thank you, sir !!!!“  
  
Finally she could prove to everyone, that she was ready to be a proper demon hunter.  
No more training and practice missions. She was ready for the real deal!  
  
Morrison cleared his throat, while pushing her gently away with a slight smile on his face.  
  
„I know this is really exciting for you kid, but we should talk about business now.“  
  
Ana just nodded and sat back down again. „Sorry, sir. Please go on.“  
  
„Recently we noticed some anomalies around the same area. Some people went missing, but we could not find any bodies, or hints of fighting. So I send Jesse to check out the situation in detail.“  
  
„Sounds very strange to me. Normally when a demon appears, there is a mess of blood and corpses. Maybe it's a demon, that eats the whole person, so no trace is left,“ Ana suggested.  
  
„I thought so, too but it was different. The clues led Jesse to a nightclub called 'Mercy'. All the missing people were found there. Alive.“  
  
„Sounds to me, like this club is just very popular. Nothing demonic at all.“  
  
„True but I was not quite sure... So Jesse tried to investigate for months and something was truly off. The four missing people never left the club. When Jesse talked to them, they were kind of ecstatic. Mentally absent, they always talked about a gorgeous woman appearing in their dreams. She had to be the trigger of their mental state. So wie tried to locate her.“  
  
„Hm... so... a female demon? I don't know... but this all sounds so weird, especially for the demons here in Kings Row. Normally, their behaviour is more aggressive and primal, but in this case nothing bad happened at all... Do you already know what kind of demon she is? Maybe it is something special this time. A type we never noticed here before.“  
  
With crossed arms, Ana bend her head back and closed her eyes, while remembering all the books she read about Demons.  
  
„Unfortunately, we don't have any information about what she really is. That's why you have to be extremely careful."  
  
„Should I eliminate her?“ she already thought of a bunch of possibilities to bring this demon down.  
  
„No. We want you to capture her and bring her here. She is something new and we want to study her. Maybe she is no big threat and we can let her go after some time. But in case this situation escalates you have to take her down.“  
  
„You are right. I will do everything in my power to bring her here safe and sound!“  
  
„Good. Now let me give you something.“ He opened the left drawer of his desk and and pulled out a brown envelope.  
  
„Here you have all the information we collected about her. It should be very easy to find her and I am absolutely sure that you will do a great job!“  
  
Silently, Ana nodded and grabbed the envelope.  
  
'Okay, Ana. You got this!!' she told herself while rising from the chair.  
  
After she said her goodbyes to Mr. Morrison, she went straight to her room to read the newly received information.  
First, she pulled out a photo of the target. And wow. She truly was absolutely stunning. On this picture she looked like a totally normal, very attractive person. The woman smirked into the camera, while she brushed some golden strands of hair out of her face. Ana smiled, as she slid her thumb over the face shown in the picture. But as soon as she realized what she was doing, her movement froze.  
  
'Holy Shit. Ana, what the acutal fuck are you doing?!!'  
  
She scratched the back of her head nervously and tried to move on. There was also a paper with some personal information about her. She was the owner of the nightclub and everyone knew her as Angela. According to Jesse's research, she was often seen on Saturday nights, because it was the busiest day of the week.  
For Ana it was hard to imagine, that this nice looking person was an evil Demon.  
She looked so... human.  
Ana was conscious of the fact, that most of the Demons had a human form to disguise themselves, but Angela was... kind of different.  
With a sigh she put everything aside and went to sleep. She had to start her preparations early in the morning...

 

* * *

  
  
„I should go to the bar, to get a better view!“  
  
Convinced of her idea, she pushed more aggressively through the crowd to reach the bar as quickly as possible. Suddenly, Ana stopped and she felt the adrenaline rush trough her whole body. In the distance, she recognized a glimpse of blonde hair.  
  
'It must be her!!!' Ana thought as she moved ahead.  
  
And there she was.  
Sitting on a bar stool with crossed long legs. She wore a black pencil skirt with black stockings underneath and a white button-up shirt, covered by a black corsage. Her blonde locks were tied into a ponytail and her dark red lips completed the look perfectly.  
Ana stood still, just a few meters away from her target. She never would have thought, that she could be even more beautiful in real life.  
'Keep your shit together, Amari!! She is your target after all!!' she tried to clear her mind and sat next to the blonde woman.  
  
„Well... well... well...They finally send something interesting to me.“  
  
Red lips formed a smirk, before taking a sip from a Martini glass.  
  
„S-so you know why I'm here...?“ Ana stuttered shyly.  
  
She hated herself for sounding so insecure, but Angela's presence was too overwhelming.  
With a clicking tongue, Angela stood up and positioned herself in front of Ana. She gripped the hem of Ana's black shirt and pulled her in closer. Those full red lips were lightly roaming over her neck, up to her ear.  
This was the second moment Ana froze, while her heart exploded in her chest.  
  
„Maybe we should talk in private, my dear,“ she whispered seductively and suddenly pulled away.  


 

 


	2. I have my eye on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final Chapter of the kinky short story! Have fun! ^_~

Ana was not sure what to do. She planned this whole mission in every detail, but now she was just a nervous stuttering mess. 

„H...hey! Where are we going?!“ Ana asked while following Angela. 

'This is definitely a trap. I should just check out that my weapons are ready for any kind of situation.'

She tried to reach behind her back unnoticed. Her battle knives were in place, ready for the combat. Good.

„You will not need these, Schatz! Just follow me,“ the blonde turned to her and winked.

'Shit. She knows... but how... can she see trough my clothes?!'

They both went through a long dark corridor until they reached the bathrooms. In front of them were two bright red doors. On the left one a dark female devil was carved into the wood, showing them where to enter. Without hesitation, Angela ripped the door open and led Ana inside.  
The whole interior was black, except for the white tiles on the ground and the bright crimson light. Due to the light, it looked like whole floor was covered blood. 

'Ironically... her taste is quite... demonic,' Ana laughed dryly.

By now, she had realized that they were not alone. Two pretty woman stood in front of the mirrors, vividly chatting and putting some lip gloss on. They both looked oddly familiar, Ana noticed, observing them precisely. But she had no idea who they were.

„Hey sweethearts, please give me and my guest some alone time. We have something very important to discuss.“ Angelas voice was soft and demanding all at once. 

Suddenly, Ana remembered where she knew the girls' faces from.

„Hey... these are two of the missing people!" Ana said, but before she could talk to them, the girls had left the room within seconds.

„Missing, huh? They just enjoy the time here. Nothing else.“ 

Ana watched as Angela slowly moved to the door, holding a key in her hand. She could only stare at those alluring hips, swaying from side to side. It was so mesmerizing, she didn't even notice how Angela locked the door.

„Now, nobody can disturb us, my little kitten... So tell me, what kind of desire leads you to me?“ she asked with a sultry voice. 

Again, Ana didn't know what to say, while she watched the beautiful demon coming closer. She had to focus, or this whole game would be lost. Her throat went dry. She was just a few steps away from her.

'Stay calm... you can do this!!' Ana took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

„I am Ana Amari, one of the best demon hunters here in Kings Row and I am here to capture you!!“

Ana was glad, that she had finally regained her confidence, but unfortunately Angela was not the slightest bit impressed. She grabbed Ana's wrists and pinned her roughly against the door. Ana gasped in suprise.

„Well, I guess you failed your little mission, because I captured the mighty demon hunter. Haha. This is so much better, than this little stinky cowboy friend of yours, who came here for months,“ Angela chuckled. 

'So she also knew about Jesse. Shit.'

Frantically, she tried to free herself, but it was impossiblie. Angela's grip was so tight, that it already hurt. She knew it was currently impossible to reach her weapons, so she had to try talking the her. Maybe Angela would loosen her grip after some time and Ana would have the chance to fight her back. 

„Why didn't you capture or even kill him?“

Angela's piercing blue eyes met hers for a long moment, until she answered with a devilish smile on her face: „I was quite disappointed, when your organization send me this... bug. He wasn't interesting at all. But you... you are something special. I could feel it the moment you entered the club.“

„Hmpf... if I am that special... then fight me!“ Ana demanded with a strong voice. 

„Oh... dear... you know... killing and fighting bores me to death. I find it rather disgusting. For you, I have something better in mind...,“ she let go of Ana's wrists with one hand to slide it under Ana's shirt.

Ana gasped again, feeling how Angela gently traced her fingers over her toned abdomen.  
This was her chance to break free, but her body refused to move under the touch of the demons hand.

„What the hell are you doing?! What is your intention?!“ Ana screamed. 

Angela gripped Ana's jaw, forcing their lips together to finally shut her up. The kiss didn't last long but it served its purpose. She was finally quiet. Ana's jaw dropped, while her staring eyes fixated the woman standing in front of her. Her whole body was in trance and she felt a deep red blush growing on her cheeks. 

„I will show you, my cute little hunter,“ she purred in her ear. 

Ana wasn't quite sure, if it was her bursting heart or the deep bass-beats of the club pounding in her ear right now. Normally she wasn't very interested in any romantic relationships, that's why they never lasted long. But this time she felt a burning desire deep inside her body, which was growing rapidly with ervery single touch of her opponent. She felt so twisted inside right now. On the one hand she wanted to succeed as a demon hunter, but on the other hand her body craved the touch of the demon. 

'I can't disappoint Jack...'

Angela's grip tightened around her wrists, as she leaned in to whisper again: „Please watch me...“

The light began to flicker and Angela closed her eyes. She leaned back slightly, as Ana watched how her beautiful golden hair turned pitch-black. Out of her head grew two big spiky horns, along with a red tail on Angela's backside. Even her whole outfit changed into something new. She now wore a skin-tight long-sleeved top, coloured in red and black. Her legs were covered in black leggings and knee-high boots, that made it seem like she had hooves. Despite the fact that she looked like the devil himself, Ana still thought she was stunning. It was really hard to admit, but she felt so damn attracted to her. 

„Like what you see?“ Angela smirked. 

„To tell you the truth... for a demon you really look beautiful.“Ana knew it wasn't necessary to lie, because Angela would know the truth anyway.

„Oh! Well that really surprised me, little kitten. As a reward I will tell you something you wanted to know...“

Before Ana could react any further, Angela roughly pressed her thigh between her legs. A small pant escaped her mouth and Ana could feel how her body started quivering. 

„You know me by the name Angela, but the humans originally called me Succubus,“ Angela pushed her harder against the door, „I am only interested in human lust and desire. The people who went missing joined me for some fun, but it was nothing to me... I don't know why, but you are not like the others. I want you and I can feel that you want me the same way.“

Eagerly Angela kissed her neck, while rocking her thigh hard against Ana's crotch. A soft moan escaped the hunters lips, while she could feel the goosebumps spread all over her body. She felt so weak right now, but secretly she kind of liked it. It was her pride as a demon hunter that stopped her from being completely honest with herself right now. She can't let her win. Not like this... 

„Th...that's not true. Nn... You cast a spell on me or something... something like that...“, her voice cracked as she felt hot lips sucking on her throat. 

Teeth were digging hungrily into her flesh, until a dark red mark was visibile. Angela hummed against her skin and pulled away, looking at Ana like some kind of trophy.

„I just cast a spell on these poor little humans, to lead them to me, but what you are feeling right now is your own want. So tell me... what should I do to you?“ Soft fingers brushed Ana's cheek. 

„This... this can't be true! Liar!!“ Starting to panic, she desperately tried to struggle her hands free, but Angela's grip tightened even harder. 

„Let me show you, my dear hunter...“ 

A skillful hand opened the button of Ana's dark brown pants and slipped inside her underwear, to feel her already soaking sex. 

„Fuck,“ Ana moaned in surprise and her hips automatically bucked against the touch.  
Immediately Angela broke the contact, pulling her hand out of Ana's pants, earning a frustrated groan from the hunter. Red lips curved into a smirk, as she presented her glistening hand. 

„Mhhm... look... how wet you are for me... just from a litte teasing...“ savoring every drop, Angela slowly sucked her fingers clean, „You are so delicious...“

Ana's eyes went blank. It was over. There was no use in hiding her desire anymore, when her counterpart could prove the opposite. How could she face Jack, after failing so hard on her first mission?! She felt so ashamed right now. 

„Tell me... why are my feelings so strong towards you? I... I never felt something like this...“ Ana's voice trembled. 

„You know... when I was younger, a wise demon once told me, that some of the demons were meant to meet their soulmate in the form of a human. This bond is so powerful, that it cannot be broken so easily... I don't know if any of this is true, but I think we are a match! Haha.“

„Soulmates, huh?“ Ana laughed bitterly. 

„Don't be sad. We should celebrate instead!!“ She leaned in closer to crash their lips together again.

The kiss was different this time. Angela kissed her hungrily, wrapping her arms around Ana's waist to pull her closer. For Ana there was no reason to fight back anymore, she was already aware of her defeat. Instead of breaking free, she placed her arms around Angela's neck, fingers playing with her dark locks. Both moaned into the kiss, while their tongues fiercely fought for dominance. Ana paused to catch her breath, so that their lips were just barely touching.

„A bit eager, aren't we?“ Angela asked, laughing breathlessly.

„Just shut up.“ She hooked her leg behind the demons waist, pulling her close for another kiss.  
Impatient, Angela gripped the hem of her skintight shirt and ripped it apart. Her black sports bra quickly follwed and was tossed to the ground. 

„HEY, that was my favourite-;“ Ana started to complain but got interrupted by sharp nails scratching over her abdomen. 

She whimpered, as Angela left red marks all over her trained body. It was so arousing and painful at the same time. Her hands went slowly further and further until she reached Ana's pert breasts to tease her already hard nipples. Ana responded with a loud moan, as Angela switched one of her hands with her mouth. Her hot tongue traced circles around her nipple, occassionally biting the sensitive flesh. Heat rushed through Ana's body, it was almost unbearable. 

„Pl... please stop that teasing already.“

„As you wish,“ Angela smirked, working her mouth down to Ana's pants. 

Her teeth harshly undid the zipper, while her hands grabbed the waistband of both pants and underwear, to yank them down in an instant. Ana's face flushed as she realized, that she was standing here, bare, in front of this sinful demon.  
Enjoying the view, Angela roamed her hands over the soft skin of the hunter, until she buried her nails into Ana's hips. 

„Do you know, what I like the most about you?“ she purred while nibbling on her earlobe. „That you like it rough.“

Swiftly Ana was turned around, so that her body faced the door, her breasts pressing hard against the cold wood. A loud breath escaped her lips in surprise. She never told her something about liking it rough, but she was totally right, again. It was inexplicable to Ana, that the demon knew so much about her, but it didn't matter. What mattered right now, were the eager hands kneading her firm ass, gently rubbing circles on her tender flesh. Angela suddenly stopped and for a few seconds there was silence. Then, the sharp sound of her bare palm slapping Ana hard rang through the room. The hunter moaned, feeling her arousal dripping down her thigh. Fingers played with her hot throbbing core, while she was hit once more. The pain mixed with the stimulation nearly drove Ana insane.

„Ah... please... Angela!“

„Beg for me, little kitten...“ she slowly drew circles around Ana's entrance. 

„Please make me cum and I... I will be yours forever. Please, I need it right now!“ Ana whimpered.

„Hm... I am pleased to hear your proposal...“

As a reward, two fingers were roughly pumped into Ana's dripping sex. Ana cried out, rocking her hips harder against the demon's fingers. While quickening the pace, another hard hit followed, making Ana see stars. She was so close...  
Angela curled her fingers, hitting the spot that turned Ana into a screaming mess. Her other hand rapidly rubbed Ana's swollen clit, to push her over the edge.

„I... I'm coming... ahhh!“ Her fingernails clawed into the door as she came hard.

Waves of pleasure run through Ana's body, while she clenched around Angela's slowly pumping fingers. Exhausted, Ana's weak body fell to the ground, her legs trembling. When Ana closed her eyes, she felt her body being gently lifted off the ground.

„Time to rest, my dear hunter.“ Angela whispered, softly kissing Ana's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Go for it Ana! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
